One by one: the Redemption of the Slytherins
by slythadri
Summary: AU piece of fluff and eventually smut. It will be only a few chapters long. There will be no Voldemort return or war, so all characters are alive, only the weird stuff that seems to keep happening to Harry every year would stay for the sake of the story. I'm hoping it will be silly, sweet and funny. enjoy! Dramione, Drarry, Harmione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is an AU piece of fluff and eventually smut. It will be only a few chapters long. There will be no Voldemort return or war, so all characters are alive, only the weird stuff that seems to keep happening to Harry every year would stay for the sake of the story. I'm hoping it will be silly, sweet and funny. enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. Or more precisely, he was being his usual surly self, but this time he was taking it out on his fellow Slytherins in a way that was over the top, even for him.

But he had his reasons: after four years of working his ass off trying to be the best student in school, he had been made prefect. Despite that pebble in his shoe that was Hermione freaking Granger, he was still an outstanding student. When the badge arrived via owl he thought that shiny thing would keep Lucius off his back for at least a few months.

But no. His father was such a complete and utter arsehole that he sneered to the badge and instead of congratulating him he dropped a bomb: a woman from the Ministry by the name of Dolores Umbridge had been named Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, whatever that means, and she would be using students as her personal spies. A network of rats of her own, with the sole purpose of trying to get dirt on Albus Dumbledore, all in the name of a petty grudge that big clown Cornelius Fudge had since the Prophet had published an opinion piece calling for replacing the babbling baboon with Dumbledore as MInister.

And Lucius, who was never one to pass on opportunities for political gain, let alone use his son for it, had announced that he wanted Draco to join the horrid woman's student rat squad, as her main rat. Well, they could all go fuck themselves. Umbridge was a joke, a disgusting toad dressed in pink, the worst possible teacher anyone could imagine, she was actually trying to make sure they forgot the defense they had already learned. Rumor had it that Fudge thought Dumbledore was planning a coup and was paranoid thinking that he would use students as his personal army. So the woman was making them spent class time copying some ridiculous children's textbook that talked to them as if they were idiots and encouraged to always run and hide between their mother's robes.

So Draco was done. Fucking fed up. It hit him that his father would never be proud of him, no matter what he did. He was now sure Lucius was actually jealous of him. Draco was growing, he was now 15 years old and as tall as his father, intelligent, athletic and what he realized ground him the most, as handsome or even more than Lucius had been at that age. A young lion threatening to take his place on the prairie. Every time his mother doted on him and praised his newfound masculine beauty his father would rage and found something to berate him about . he was fucking done. He was a teenager, after all, so it was time to rebel. He was going to do everything his father hated: he was going to mess up with Umbridge, let go of those two goons Crabbe and Goyle and hang out with whomever he wanted. Heck, he would befriend the Weasleys just to fuck with Lucius' head. He always had wanted to hang out with the twins anyways, those two were just freaking funny. Fuck it. He will even befriend Potter and marry a muggleborn just to see his father fume. Hermione Granger, or maybe even Dean Thomas. Oh yeah, that was part of the whole thing: after hitting puberty Draco had realized his sexual proclivities actually went both ways. And he was not going to spend his life married to a simpering pureblood woman just out of obligation. He was going to be free to choose who to love. And when the time came, if that was a boy or a girl will be entirely up to him.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was having a bad day. All her life her mother had insisted on her destiny being to become the perfect pureblood wife and trying to shove Draco down her throat. But now she was quite sure Draco didn't really like her. And she didn't like him either, not in that way. He was handsome, of course, but he didn't treat her the way she dreamed of. They were more like siblings, always barking at each other and then sitting together for meals as if nothing had happened. And lately he was even surlier than usual, so she was staying clear of him. Maybe she would do something to get on his nerves. What could make Draco angrier than anything? He deserved a good jab, after all, he had single-handedly ruined the Yule ball for her, not paying her any attention and spending the whole night whining about Potter and Granger. He was so obsessed with them that he didn't even have the head space to gossip with her about Weasley's horrid dress robes. And then it hit her: she will flirt with Ronald Weasley. For a second she cringed at the thought. Where did that come from? Why would she even consider that? Just because he was growing really fast and had come back after the summer with long hair pulled back in a short ponytail didn't mean she... oh shit. She liked him. Last year she had seen Mrs. Weasley come to visit Potter with an older son, the one with long hair in a ponytail and a dragon earring and she had felt all hot and bothered. And then on September first, when she was sitting on the train at King's Cross she saw the wave of Weasleys come through the barrier, and the last one she thought was the older, handsome one. But then she made a double take. It was just Ronald, who had let his hair grow even more, so the goofy longish hair he had sported fourth year was now long enough to hold on with a tie, and he had pierced his ear too, so he looked just like his older brother, but then that bitch Umbridge had made him take off the earring the very first day after the welcoming feast.

Merlin's wrinkled ballsack: she had a crush on Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Vincent Crabbe was having a bad day. Draco had been awful, to him and Goyle, called them idiots and told them to stay away from him. And now he felt lost. He still had Greg, of course, who was really his best friend, but they were so used to not come up with any plans of their own and only follow Draco that now they were lost. After breakfast, he felt a bit better though: since Draco had not sat with them, Greg and he had sat looking towards the Gryffindor table. For the first time ever they were able to stare at their leisure without been questioned. And Vince stared. He stared for a long time. He stared on to the blonde curls, sweet giggles and apparently huge boobs of Lavender Brown.

* * *

Gregory Goyle was having a bad day. He and Vince had been called out by Draco Malfoy and dropped on the curb like trash. For a bit, it felt horrible, since his father was close friends with Lucius Malfoy and always insisted on him sticking with the blonde, even when Draco could be quite mean sometimes. But then it happened: at breakfast he and Vince sat at their leisure, ogling the Gryffindor girls to their heart's contempt. He had a huge crush on Parvati Patil, and he knew Vince liked her friend Brown. For the whole meal, he stared, a silly smile on his face, as he daydreamed of him married to Patil while Vince would marry Brown, and they would all be best friends, and their kids would be best friends, and they would all be so very happy. But then it was time for class and his heart sank: he was not smart. And Parvati Patil was very smart. There was no way she would ever look at him.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was having an excellent day. He woke up late, so he felt rested and the room had been empty when he got ready for breakfast so he had the mirror all to himself, no Draco to push a for a bit of space. He had to run a bit to make it to the great hall but then when he was almost at the door another runner bumped right into him. The petite figure tumbled and he caught her, her red hair flowing around her gorgeous face, her eyes big and scared until she felt his strong manly arms (or so he told himself) holding her safely. They looked at each other and there was a spark. He moved very slowly, pulling both of them to a standing position, and she let him lead. "Thank you," she said, blushing but staring at his handsome face. He smiled and took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "My pleasure, Ginevra," he said, and walked away giving her a last look, while the younger girl stood there, stunned. Then he looked around and sigh in relief: none of her big brothers noticed their little moment. Ah, what a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape had a rare moment of heartwarming compassion. The only person that could make him feel this way was obviously in pain: Draco had been surlier than usual all week. He had a soft spot for his godson, and after inquiring about him to his friend Parkinson (whom he obviously threatened if she dared to babble to Draco about this), she had confessed that Draco was extremely disillusioned with his father and the way he had dismissed him becoming a prefect and now wanted him to be a pawn and a rat for Umbridge. Severus decided to do something to lighten up his beloved godson.

"Today you will be working in pairs. The members of Slytherin house will have the opportunity to choose their preferred partners. If anyone is left, then I will assign them a partner," he drawled. The Gryffindors growled under their breath, but this was such a Snape thing to do that they were not surprised. "Draco, you may start."

"Hermione Granger," the blonde called, face impassive but nerves bubbling inside. The Golden Trio looked at him in horror but Snape made a gesture for Hermione to hurry. She picked up her books and went to stand next to Draco, all flustered and suspicious.

"What are you up to, Malfoy?"

He shrugged

"This is OWL year. I want to make sure I get straight "Os" so I will only partner with the best," he said, nonchalant.

She gaped. Draco freaking Malfoy had called her the best with a straight face. Maybe this would not be that bad. But still, she will keep her guard up.

"Miss Parkinson, you next," said Snape

"Ronald Weasley," she called, her nose up in the air

Now everyone gaped. Even Draco couldn't keep a straight face. Ron walked slowly towards her, face contorted in fury. This had to be an evil plan, she and Malfoy were in it together. But before he could think any further Pansy took off her robe, undid her tie completely and opened the two top buttons of her shirt, then took a deep breath and her breasts seemed to poof up, her black lace bra picking from behind the third very tight button. Ron lost all ability to think.

"It's about to get very hot in here," she said, pointing to the cauldron, like that was a very logical explanation for her behavior. Ron nodded, but his eyes kept drooping towards the pick-a-boo bra. Maybe she was a scarlet woman, as his mother would say. But right now he liked it. Very much.

"Mr. Crabbe," Snape continued

"Lavender Brown."

Lavender felt surprised but flattered. She loved attention, Crabbe was a Slytherin, so Snape may be less shitty if she was working with him, even if she had to do all the work. When she stood next to him Vince had a smile so big his face probably hurt. She felt so good about herself that immediately put up her hand and poked his nose playfully. Vince had to hold onto the table to not faint. Lavender puffed up like a peacock.

"Mr. Goyle."

Gregory choked out "Parvati Patil"

Parvati gaped, not knowing what to do with this. She looked at her friend but Lav Lav was too busy making sure Crabbe noticed her huge rack, enthralled by the undivided attention of the Slytherin boy, so she had no choice but to walk towards the big oaf, but then her attitude softened: Greg looked genuinely happy and he offered to help her settle her books and pulled the chair for her.

"Mr. Zabini," Snape continued

"Harry Potter," he said after thinking of the options. The first one had been Ronald Weasley, thinking to be in his good graces could be good before approaching his little sister. But Pansy beat him to the punch, so he went for Potter. Maybe infiltrating that whole circle was a good beginning.

Snape gave them instructions to start brewing and they all went to work. As he expected, the Malfoy/Granger team was a model of efficiency. They were done after only one hour, so Snape approached them and said that they could choose any advanced potion of their liking and work on brewing it. Draco looked at Hermione, challenging brow up. She squared her shoulders and said

"Veritaserum"

Snape kept his face cool but looked at Draco to gauge his level of comfort.

"Let's do it."

Snape simply nodded but warned them to not think about keeping any for themselves. When he was far enough Draco waved his wand and a quick muffliato and said

"Don't worry, Granger, he always let me sneak at least one vial, I'll give it to you after class."

Hermione thought her jaw was going to fall off if she kept gaping so much

"Why would you do that?"

Draco chuckled

"Teenage rebellion, Granger. I'm firmly set on pissing off my father this year. With some luck, I can get the bastard to disown me."

Hermione was so taken aback she had to sit down. Draco was impassive, gathering the ingredients for the veritaserum.

"What did he do?" asked Hermione, taking full advantage of the muffliato charm. Draco proceeded to tell her everything. When he was done it felt like a huge weight was off his shoulders. Then he realized what he had done and turned to her with an angry look and was about to give her a nasty warning when she looked him in the eye and said

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

He nodded. They kept working and after everyone else was done Snape gave them permission to come after dinner and finish the veritaserum. They did that, Snape did not even check on them. When they finished Draco took a vial for himself and gave one to Hermione

"Have fun with it," he said, grinning.

That Saturday they had a Hogsmeade weekend. The Golden Trio was walking towards Filch to check out when they heard

"Ronald!"

Pansy Parkinson was walking fast towards them, a baffled Draco Malfoy dragging behind. She laced her arm to Ron's

"You and me, Hogsmeade?"

Ron's head went blank, all he could think of was a black peek-a-boo bra. He waved to his friends and walked away with her.

Harry and Hermione gaped and watched them go. They didn't notice that Draco was now standing next to them. They looked at each other and Harry grabbed Hermione and started walking but she turned around

"Malfoy, do you want to come with us?"

The blonde tilted his head, then simply started walking, offering Hermione his arm. She held onto both boys and then chuckled

"I don't know what is more disturbing, this," she said looking down at the laced arms, "or that," she said, nose pointing towards Ron and Pansy.

"That," said Draco. "I suggest we keep our distance in case there is some sort of cosmic breach and the earth swallow them.

Harry tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Hermione seemed very relax and he always did as she said, so he just kept walking. Soon enough they were talking about quidditch. Hermione wanted to break the ice so she faked some interest in brooms, and soon she had to let go of the boys so she could walk in front and tune out the mind-numbing chatter, but she felt proud of her little achievement. They walked around the village for a while, made an obligatory stop in the quidditch supply store, to Hermione's chagrin, and then at the bookstore, to Harry's boredom. Finally, they went to the three broomsticks and Draco ordered a round of butterbeers. Harry stopped himself before taking a sip. Draco rolled his eyes

"Granger, do you have your vial?"

She immediately pulled out the small flask of veritaserum but she didn't pass it to either of the boys.

"You have a right to your privacy, Malfoy. So only one drop so Harry can ask the question. She dapped the vial with her finger and extended it to Draco's mouth. He licked it, looking at Harry, who felt strangely jealous and hot at the same time.

"Ask away, Potter. But let me tell you, I have no plans to poison you."

"Do you have any kind of malevolent plan at all?"

"Only to piss off my father. I'm so pissed at him that I would make out with you and marry Granger just to see him have a heart attack."

Hermione looked horrified

"What about your mother?"

Draco sipped his butterbeer and answered

"She will be fine as long as we giver grandchildren, Granger." then he tapped his chin, "wow, think about it, our children would be geniuses,"

Harry looked horrified

"Is there a way to shut him off now?"

Draco chuckled

"The veritaserum Is wearing off, Potter. But if the truth makes you so fucking uncomfortable I think I'll stick with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender Brown was having an awesome day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Vincent Crabbe was throwing galleons around like they were autumn leaves.

He was desperately trying to impress Lavender so anything she pointed to, he bought. And she repaid him in giggles, hugs, and pecks on the cheek. Truthfully, she was not that interested in the material things: it was the attention that she craved. And Vince had all of his at her disposal. After a while, she stopped pointing at things and started talking about the stuff nice boyfriends did for their girlfriends and he immediately went to work, imitating every single thing she mentioned: he jumped a fence to steal some roses for her, and they ran away laughing; he opened every door, pulled her chair at every establishment and she had to stop him when he was about to throw his coat over a puddle so she would walk on top of it. She reminded him he could perform a drying charm on the puddle or just carry her in his arms. Vince chose the latter, absolutely elated.

Parvati Patil was having a strange day. Her friend Lavender had out of the blue declared that they would spend the day in Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle. Her first instinct was to shriek and say no, but she thought back to their potions class a couple of days ago. Goyle had called her name as a partner, and she had approached him hesitantly. But he looked so happy that she didn't have the heart to give him any mean looks. When they started working she asked him to read the recipe and he froze, then mumbled something about him always being the one that collects and chops the ingredients. She sighed resigned and started directing him. He did pretty well, to her surprise, and they got a good mark for their potion. When the class was dismissed he offered to carry her books and escort her to the next class. And then yesterday he seemed to be looking for chances to wave at her all through the day.

So today she thought she would follow Lav Lav's lead and worst case scenario ditched them all. But a few minutes into the walk to Hogsmeade, she was feeling quite comfortable. Lavender was pulling Crabbe really fast towards town and she stayed behind with Greg (when did she start calling him Greg?), who was asking questions like how did it feel to have a twin and what were her parents like. He seemed very interested in family life, and she wondered if his family was not affectionate like hers. By the time they got to Honeydukes, she realized her arm was laced on his, and she blushed a bit when letting go to get inside the packed store. When they entered the shop all heads seemed to turn towards them. He blushed and offered to stay behind so she wouldn't be embarrassed. Parvati felt her heart cringe. She squared her shoulders, summoned her Gryffindor courage and owned her feelings: she liked hanging out with Gregory Goyle. So far, He was being nice to her. So she grabbed his pinky finger with hers and pulled him through the maze of sweets. Greg couldn't help the huge grin that was fixed on his face.

Later in the afternoon, Parvati and Greg were walking back to the castle, holding hands and laughing, when she noticed something quite disturbing: Hermione Granger was walking in front of them, one arm laced with Draco Malfoy and the other holding hands with Harry Potter. Suddenly, her date with Gregory Goyle seemed like the most natural thing compared to that.

Ronald Weasley was too dizzy to think how his day was going. Pansy Parkinson was a force of nature, ad he got sucked into a whirlpool of batted eyelashes, fingers running up and down his arms and flirtatious pouts that she used to talk him into going to places he didn't want to, like the cosmetics store. That was until she tried on a couple of colors of lipstick and asked him to look carefully at her full lips and give her his opinion. He barely managed to nod and by some miracle to not drool each time. But she knew that boys needed to be managed like horses, with a stick and a carrot, so the next stop she suggested was Honeydukes, to Ron's delight. And then, things got even more exciting for him when Pansy grabbed a chocolate frog, held it firmly to avoid the jump, and put it between her teeth, then leaned in to let Ron bite off half of it. He managed to do it without fainting. Then, with his eyes closed, he chewed on the chocolate and blushed, noticing that his favorite snack will never be the same, now that he knew what it tasted like when mixed with the cherry flavor of a pretty girl's lipgloss.

Blaise Zabini chose today to be a brave day. He had set his eye on Ginny Weasley. Usually, all it would take for him to get a girl would be to direct his Italian charms toward her and watch her fall like a leaf. But Ginny presented a series of challenges. Three of them still in school, actually. He needed to befriend the brothers before even thinking about any risky behavior. The opportunity presented itself at the town square: the twins were obviously doing their underground dealing of joke products and Ginny was hanging close with her friend Lovegood, laughing at the jokes and pranks. Blaise took a deep breath and walked toward the twins.

"So, what is the latest and greatest? Anything challenging?"

Ginny saw with horror that this handsome boy was her savior from two days ago and tried to stop the debacle that was sure to come

"Don't," she said, grabbing his arm

The twins smirked

"What's the problem, little sister? Scared we are going to ruin your snake friend's handsome face?"

Shit. Blaise didn't consider that. But now it was too late to back up. He squared his shoulders, happy to feel that Ginny was still holding him, so he turned to her

"I'm sure I can take whatever they throw at me," he said, voice carefully still though he knew this was a very bad idea.

"Try this," said Fred Weasley. Only ten sickles.

Blaise gave him the money and took the little yellow cupcake, noticing that it was different from the other cupcakes in the box. Those were plain, this one had a cherry on top. He put it in his mouth and swallowed before his courage failed him. After three seconds he puffed up into a giant canary, much to the delight of all the surrounding audience. He breathed. He will stand this like a man and after that, the Weasleys will all think he was cool. But then Ginny shrieked

"Why is he not turning back? It's been two minutes! It's supposed to last a minute only!"

The twins laughed

"These are the deluxe canary creams, hence the cherry on top. They would last an hour. Maybe more."

"You can't let him like this for an hour!" yelled Ginny. George shush her, she was attracting too much attention

"Calm down Ginny. We have a makeshift infirmary, is a room in the three broomsticks. I'll take your friend there and you can stay and keep an eye on him and others that may fall for the new products."

When Blaise imagined himself alone in a room with Ginny Weasley, he most certainly was not a big ass canary. He slumped on a couch, resign. This had been the worst idea of his life.

Ginny sat next to him and grabbed his wing

"I don't know why you did that, I'm pretty sure you knew something like this could happen."

He shrugged and made a tweet sound. She chuckled

"You know, one time I eat one of the regular canary creams and actually pulled some of the feathers with my beak, it did not hurt and when the feathers are off that part of the body goes back to normal. Do you want to try?"

He nodded, another tweet.

"Tell if it hurts, ok, I'll stop." then she took the wing and easily pulled off a few feathers and two fingers appeared. She looked at him and he nodded for her to continue, so she freed his hand and then the whole arm. He tweeted and signaled to his face

"Are you sure? Ok, but let me know if it hurts."

She started with his forehead, noticing that just caressing over was enough to loosen the feathers and make the change. She kept going, slowly running her delicate fingers over his face, and he closed his eyes, thinking this was the best idea he ever had. When she touched the beak it transformed back into his lips. His handsome face was back but he still tweeted. She caressed his throat and he felt the feathers everywhere shiver and puff up, but was finally able to talk. He grabbed her hand with the good arm

"Stop"

"Why?"

"Because this way I can talk to you but we can stay here until the rest of the feathers finish falling off."

"You want to stay here...with me?" she asked, feeling her hands tremble.

"Yes," he said, and let her lean her face on his had, cupping it softly. He felt his Slytherin pride surge. Best. Idea. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: the heat is up in this story. Mind the rating! Enjoy!

* * *

That evening Hermione was lying on her bed, looking at the canopy of the fourposter and smiling. She had a great time in Hogsmeade, despite the fact that Harry had been mildly tense all the time. But she was quite sure that Draco was not up to any mischief. They had that talk in potions and he had been close to threatening her for her silence before she assured him she will keep his secrets. That sounded right in character for him. And then he volunteered to take veritaserum and talked to Harry under the influence. He had been polite, well mannered and even funny, with just enough cynicism and sarcasm to assure them that he was still Malfoy. And he sucked veritaserum from her finger like it was the most normal thing to do. She unconsciously rubbed her fingers, lost in thought.

Malfoy. That was a French surname. He probably spoke French, maybe she would try talking with him one day, after all, she was also French descendent and fluent, on her mother's side. He was obviously on his father's side but despite the platinum blonde hair, his beauty was quite resembling of his mother. They saw her at the world cup, she had been coldly polite to Sirius, who was her cousin. She was a Black. The Blacks were quite a good looking family. Draco came from handsome stock on both sides. Because Lucius Malfoy may be an arsehole, but he was a handsome arsehole. Even her mother had said so sometime back, that day at Flourish and Blotts second year. She said the sneering wizard would look like a movie star if he was not always scowling. No wonder Draco was so handsome. Wait, what? Who said that?

"Hermione?"

Parvati's voice made her sit up, flustered and shaking, feeling like her thoughts were being broadcast

"Parvati, hi."

The other girl cast a muffliato and sat on her bed to talk in confidence

"I need to ask you something. Do you remember I was paired with Gregory Goyle in potions?"

Hermione nodded

"I think he is not, you know, stupid," she said, blushing at her choice of words, "or lazy or a bad student. I think he has a problem and needs help."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he understands everything but is like he can't read."

Hermione tilted her head, then the light went on in her head

"Maybe he has dyslexia."

"What is that?" asked Parvati

"Some people can't read because the letters get confused in their heads. Like they change positions or something. I know muggles with that problem. Maybe here we are so preoccupied with the ability to produce magic that we oversee those kinds of problems."

Parvati's face brightened

"Do you think there is something that can be done to help him?"

Hermione though

"As far as I know it can't be cured, but he could use other tools, like the Read to Me spell on the books and maybe a Quick Quotes Quill to write his parchments."

"Can you teach me how to do the spell so I can show it to him?" the other girl asked, visibly excited.

* * *

Harry was restless. He was lying on his bed, the curtains closed and a silencing charm around so no one would notice him toss and turn. This had been a strange day. Last he saw Ron he was sitting on a secluded park bench with Parkinson on his lap, snogging like there was no tomorrow. He saw Lavender Brown, all giggles and squeals, being carried on a piggyback ride by Crabbe. He saw Parvati holding hands with Goyle. And of course, most strange of all, his day with Hermione and Malfoy. The git actually behaved quite polite. And maybe he was flirting with Hermione. He felt a deep ping of jealousy at that thought. That was because it was Malfoy, right? He didn't have those kinds of feelings for Hermione. Or did he? He remembered Malfoy sucking the veritaserum from Hermione's finger and suddenly there was a rush of blood below his belt. Then he remembered what Malfoy said about his father when under the influence

"I would make out with you and marry Granger to see him have a heart attack."

_I would make out with you._

_I would make out with you and marry Granger._

The image of Draco sucking on Hermione's finger came back to him over and over again. He closed his eyes and slid his hand over his pajama pants, his arousal now quite evident. He wrapped it with his hand.

_I would make out with you and marry Granger._

_Draco sucking on that finger._

_Hermione holding his hand._

_Hermione holding both of their arms._

_Hermione kissing him._

_Hermione kissing Malfoy._

_I would make out with you and marry Granger._

_I would make out with you and Granger._

Harry squeezed and felt himself pulse and get soaked in his release.

* * *

Draco was lying in his bed, taking deep breaths. His roommates were not back yet, but he decided to close and silence his curtains. What had happened today? Pansy had jumped ship to go hang out with the ginger oaf. He saw Blaise approaching the Weasley twins and the Weaselette trying to pull him back. Then, of course, there was Granger, bleeding heart Granger couldn't just leave him alone, she had to bring him alone with her and Potter. She was wearing those tight muggle pants, denims, they call them, and tight sweater, and she seemed to be so excited about their unusual outing that she was bouncing, one arm laced on his and the other hand dragging Potter, and with each little hop her tits would bounce plump and delicious. And then she offered her finger to suck the veritaserum off it. He did it too fast. He should have lingered. He should have taken that whole finger in his mouth and show her what he could do with his tongue. And Potter would get a good peek too. He wondered what Potter was doing. Probably the same as him. He was probably lying on his bed, red curtains around, his cock in his hand, thinking about how Draco sucked on that finger, how Granger's tits look when they bounce, how amazing she must look bouncing while she straddled him, Potter on her back holding her tits from behind. That thought took him over the edge and he came hard.

* * *

When all the girls in the room were finally settled in bed, Hermione closed the curtains of her four-poster and silence it. Then she thought once again about the day. Draco. Harry. Lacing both of their arms or holding hands. She never had felt so giddy when it was Harry, Ron and her. There was something about Draco. Something...sexy. It even made her look at Harry differently. After looking at Draco's silver eyes for a while she turned to Harry and noticed that his were like emeralds. Silver and emerald. Such a nice combination. Then she decided to do something she had never done. She took off all of her night clothes and slipped under the blankets completely naked. Then closed her eyes and imagine the boys in their beds. What would they do if they found out that she was naked in bed? Draco would probably be quite daring. He would touch her, kiss her, play with her nipples, slip his hands down her belly and in between her legs. He seemed the adventurous type. He would probably do what she read once in a muggle book, a boudoir book, and kiss her down there. That made her tremble, her hand trying to imitate what Draco's lips would feel like. Lips. Harry. Harry would want to kiss her mouth right about now. She felt herself clench and unravel at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop right there! You are out of bounds after curfew! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry froze. Draco's voice, accompanied by Umbridge's disgusting giggles stopped him in his tracks. He felt a surge of anger fill his body. Malfoy was the same arsehole he had always been. He had fooled him and Hermione with his flirtatious act, and now he was showing his real colors.

He had been restless after finding out that Umbridge had directed her rat squad to find dirt on him, so he left the dorms to go try to spy on her. She was not on her office so he took his invisibility cloak off for a second to try and find where she could be on the marauder's map. When he finally saw her moving dot it was too late.

But the anger of being caught by the big toad was nothing compared to his ire towards Malfoy. He wanted to beat him to a pulp right now. And he felt so stupid for letting his guard down with him. Before he could think of an escape plan Draco was holding him by a scrap of his robes and saying

"I'll take this fool back to his dorm and interrogate him on the way, madam Inquisitor. You need not bother with lesser students. You can focus your attention on the unruly professors."

"Atta boy, Draco. Your father said I could definitely count on you. Off you go then," said the horrid woman, giggling some more and turning her back to them.

Draco saw Harry's intention to argue and cast a silencing charm on him, then quickly dragged him down a hallway and up some stairs before pushing him into an alcove and casting a disillusionment charm. He pushed the Gryffindor against the wall and kissed him straight in the mouth. Harry was momentarily paralyzed, then he felt Draco's warm breath in his ear

"When you get back to your dorm tell Hermione to take ten points from Slytherin to level the ones I just took from you."

"What? She would never do that! What the fuck are you playing at, Malfoy?" he asked, feeling a strange mix of anger and arousal.

"My father noticed that I did not mention Umbridge in my letters and wrote directly to her offering my services. I was fuming at first, but then I realized I can take that bitch down from the inside. But I need to make her believe I'm her ally until I can come up with a way to expose her."

Harry blinked. For a moment he didn't know how to handle this information. He was a Gryffindor, so his plan against Umbridge was to attack her directly. But Draco was a Slytherin. He would slither around her and then bite. That was if he was telling the truth.

"How do I know you are not lying?"

Draco looked at him, thoughtful, then said

"You, me and Granger. This Friday night we'll hide in the room of hidden things. I'll bring a bottle if my father's firewhisky. Tell her to bring her vial of veritaserum. We'll have a little truth or dare party."

Harry felt a shiver down his spine and pulled Draco down for a kiss. After a couple of minutes, he whispered

"Hermione is not gonna give back the points to Gryffindor. She is too honest for that."

Draco looked at him and said

"Fine. Ten points to Gryffindor for showing solidarity, sporting the colors of another house."

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing grey pajamas."

Draco smirked

"Your eyes. They are emerald colored," he said, kissing him some more.

The week was nerve-racking for all three of them. Draco paired with Hermione in potions and spent the class making her shiver with small gestures, like speaking too close to her ear so his breath would give her goosebumps or pretending to show her how to correctly stir the potion by holding her wand hand while standing behind her, letting his body touch her backside.

Then he paired with Harry in Defense, sitting next to him to copy the stupid children's book, supposedly keeping an eye on him for Umbridge.

"Behave, Potter," the blonde said, smirking.

Harry mouthed _fuck you, _and Draco mouthed back _anytime,_ making him blush furiously. Umbridge thought they were having a real argument, so she smiled satisfied and turned her back. Draco took that moment to quickly slip a hand over Harry's thigh, making the other boy jump in his seat. The blonde muffled a laugh with his hand.

When Friday finally came they were all flustered and excited. The room of requirement provided them with a sitting room filled with plush cushions and a soft rug, next to a beautiful fireplace. Hermione added a drip of veritaserum to each of their firewhiskey tumblers and they all downed it down in one long sip, cringing at the strong hit of the alcohol. Harry spoke

"Malfoy, what are you really up to?"

He answered

"I'm still trying to figure out how to ruin that bitch Umbridge. But staying close definitely will be helpful. She is really nasty and she hates children, so it's a matter of time before she wants to do something the school governors would not tolerate."

"Keep your enemies close," said Harry

"And your Gryffindors closer," answered Draco, winking and pouring another drink all around

After the second glass, Hermione said

"Alright, Malfoy, tell us something really shocking," laughing a bit in her slight drunkness.

Draco smirked. He had the perfect answer.

"Whenever I take a long bath in the prefect's bathroom I touch myself thinking of you," he said, looking them both straight in the face. As expected, two jaws dropped. After a minute of silence, Hermione said

"You as in me, or you as in Harry?"

Draco chuckled

"You as in both of you. At the same time."

Harry felt the veritaserum invade his mind and he couldn't hold his tongue

"That is really hot," he blurted, then felt a rush of panic. Hermione was going to hex his balls off.

The two boys looked at her but she was gazing at the floor, red as a tomato, flustered as she had never been in her life. The veritaserum was creeping up on her and she was not gonna be able to stop herself, so her eyes filled with tears

"That makes me feel…" she tried not to say the word but she couldn't keep it down "horny," she said, tears falling down

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry moved to hold her in his arms, while Draco didn't know what to do. He approached but did not touch her, he didn't want her to be scared.

"Because I am not a whore," she whined pitifully, "why am I feeling all this?"

Draco moved impulsively to her other side and took her hand

"You are not a whore. You are beautiful and powerful and absolutely gorgeous. And no one can tell you what to feel."

She looked up between the two boys. She was not ready for this. She was supposed to like one boy at the time and maybe kiss a little. A whole scenario of taking sensual baths with two boys was…

"Mione, we are the ones confessing to most here," said Harry, signaling between himself and Draco, "we are owning to be bisexual," he said and looked at the blonde for confirmation. Draco nodded, then slowly approached and pillowed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Then he turned to Hermione and let her made her decision. She tilted her head and leaned into him, kissing him softly. Then she looked at Harry, who was already leaning in to kiss her, cupping her face and going for a deep one. Draco leaned fir forehead to their heads and breathed the combined scent of the two Gryffindors. It was intoxicating. He ran his fingers down Hermione's soft curls while his other hand took a grip on Harry's nape. The other two pulled slowly apart and Draco went in for a deep kiss with Hermione while Harry peppered kisses on both of their faces and necks. Then he pulled Hermione to sit on his lap, and she shivered and stiffen a bit when she felt his hardness right underneath her

"I'm not ready for, you know," she said, hesitant

"This is fine, love," answered Draco, "kissing is just great," while Harry reached to cup his face and confirmed

"Yes, kissing like this is amazing. Nothing that any of us doesn't want to do,"

Hermione let the last of the veritaserum answer for her

"It's ok if you two, you know, need to touch yourselves," she said, her eyes heavily lidded.

The boys nodded and went back to kissing all around. They moved slowly until each one found a precise point of pressure, so just rubbing against each other took them to new heights. Draco was the first one to unravel. He was kneeling in front of Hermione, who was leaning in between Harry's legs and had her own knees spread enough to let the blonde settle in between. She watched fascinated as he pulsed inside his trousers while kissing Harry, and that alone made her rub hard against his thigh and suddenly she was moaning in pleasure, making Harry pulse against her back.

They all sag, Draco letting himself fall on Hermione's lap while she leaned on Harry. She was the first one to start giggling

"This is crazy, she said."

"Crazy, and reckless and absolutely amazing," said Draco.

'Welcome to Gryffindor," said Harry, making them all crack out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

As prefects, Draco and Hermione had hallway patrol duty together one night in late October, and they were having a blast. They shouldn't hold hands when on duty, of course, but they walked really close to each other, and every time they got to an empty classroom that needed to be checked they would close the door for a few seconds and share a quick kiss, then walked out with very serious faces, and whenever they found a couple snogging in an alcove they hit them with stinging hexes instead of taking away house points, so the embarrassed couples had to be grateful even after getting caught and hexed.

Then they heard a different kind of noise. They found a first-year Gryffindor curled on the floor in an alcove, crying. They rushed to help the little girl, who in between sobs told them that Umbridge had given her detention and made her write lines with her evil blood quill. Her hand was pulsing in pain but it was already healed. Draco picked her up in his arms and they rushed to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione said the password and the Fat Lady shrieked in horror and let Draco in to bring the poor girl with him. When they got to the common room, Harry was sitting there, fuming, holding his hand. Ron and Pansy were sitting with him, the Slytherin girl murmuring cooling spells to alleviate his pain. Ron was about to yell at Draco for being a rat for Umbridge when he saw the little girl he was carrying in his arms. Pansy pulled him up so they left room on the couch for the little one and immediately started murmuring spells to cool down her hand while Hermione consoled her. Draco lifted a hand to keep Ron silent

"I'm working on it. And I have an idea. Pansy, you need to join the rat squad with me."

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled

Draco shook his head

"Think about it. If we are the ones supposedly doing her dirty job we can prevent some of it to happen. And when the kids are caught by Filch or that troll Marcus Flint we will find out who they are and collect their memories. There is no point on going to Dumbledore, Fudge wants him out and will call him a liar, same for McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout or Even Snape. Anyone on Dumbledore's side will be ignored. We have to put this out some other way. Maybe to the Daily Prophet.

"Or the Quibbler," said Hermione, thinking that Luna Lovegood was good friends with Ginny.

"That would be a last resort. Xenophilius Lovegood is a bit of a nut, so a lot of people don't take him seriously. But yes, is still an option.

They discussed the ordeal for a bit longer until the little girl fell asleep, so Hermione put a weightless spell on her and carried her to the first-years dormitory, then came back down.

"We have to go, Draco, said Pansy".

The blonde sigh but nodded. Pansy sat on her boyfriend's lap for one last kiss and when they pulled apart saw that Draco was kissing both Harry and Hermione goodnight.

"Da fuck?" said Ron, a confused look on his face.

"What?" said Draco nonchalant, offering his arm to Pansy to walk with her to the dungeons. She shook her head, snorting, then gestured to Ron as to say "I'll get the truth from him."

When the Slytherins left Hermione jumped quickly to leave

"Good night!"

Ron looked at Harry

"What?" said the dark-haired boy, chuckling.

* * *

"How many kids do you guys want?"

Harry coughed his pumpkin juice while Hermione full on spilled hers. Draco waved his wand nonchalantly to clean the mess, eyebrow arched, waiting for the other two to answer his question.

It was now early December and they were having Sunday brunch at the Three Broomsticks, and as it had become their norm, they had a muffliato charm around their table. The whole school, heck, the whole wizarding world gossiped about their interactions, but that didn't mean they had to share the intimate secrets of their relationship with anyone. Draco told everyone that asked anything impertinent to go fuck themselves. Hermione had slowly learned from Draco to keep a cool facade and tell the nosy ones to mind their own business (she believed a good old _go fuck yourself_ was more Draco's style than hers). And Harry was the Boy Who Lived, so people talked about him but no one dared to talk directly to him about his private life.

Draco was still waiting for his answer and his face showed that he was getting impatient.

"Three," answered Harry. He had always wanted a big family, he was sure if his parents had not been murdered he would have grown up with at least a couple of siblings.

"Don't you think we are too young to ask that question? We are fifth-year students," said Hermione, flustered, considering casting a Notice Me Not on top of the muffliato so people wouldn't see her very red face.

Draco shrugged

"My parents got betrothed on their fifth year. I don't see why we can't discuss what we want from the future," he said, buttering a piece of toast like he was discussing the weather.

Harry felt extremely excited about this conversation. He really wanted to have a family of his own, not right this minute, but what Draco said about his parents made him giddy. And his own parents had married soon after Hogwarts and he had been born a couple of years later. But he knew Hermione needed to be pacified.

"No one is talking about having kids tomorrow, Mione, but I do love you, and I do love Draco, and I would be very happy to know that us becoming a family may be my future." the Slytherin put his hand on top of Harry's and reached to move a curl of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Exactly. We can take as much time as we want. But I have not been this happy since I was a little boy. Is it too much to ask that you allow me to daydream a little bit?"

She rolled her eyes and lifted her hands in surrender.

"Fine! Let's talk some hypotheticals here. I want two kids."

"Three!" Harry insisted.

"I think we can agree that two kids and Harry would be like having three," said Draco smirking. Hermione cracked laughing and Harry pouted, but then the other two tickled him and ruffled his hair and Hermione peppered kisses on his cheek to calm him down. The whole of the Three Broomsticks was looking at them, but they didn't care. They were happy.

In a booth across the room, Pansy Parkinson was sitting with her legs thrown over her boyfriend's lap, feeding him a piece of toast with butter and jelly and a slice of sausage on top, just as he liked it. Ron never thought he could be so insanely in love with any girl, let alone the Slytherin Princess. But she was exactly what he wanted: beautiful, sexy, bossy, demanding but also generous and loyal. As much as he hated to admit it, she was very similar to his mother. And he loved it. And just as his mother, she was perfectly capable of paying him loads of attention while keeping an eye on the rest of the family, in this case, their best friends.

"They really are happy, aren't they?" She asked, pointing at the laughing trio.

"So do you think they are really a permanent thing? All three of them? How does that even work?"

Pansy shrugged, preparing another piece of toast while Ron sipped his coffee

"I'm not sure, but it absolutely fits Draco. He is entitled and demanding but also fiercely loyal and generous. The kind of person that needs two lovers, both to tend to his demands and to spread his love. I wouldn't be able to handle it, I'm too jealous, but he's possessive in a different way. I'm sure Potter and Granger both get plenty of attention."

"Bonkers," said Ron, taking the offered bite. He chewed and kissed her "I'm glad we are just us. This works better for me."

She smiled

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

They were all laughing, Harry and Draco were making plans for a house with its own quidditch pitch, much to Hermione's chagrin, when a hand grabbed Draco's shoulder. The muffliato spelled had kept them from hearing him approach. They all looked up in horror. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to them. Hermione ended the spell, eyes wide.

"Draco, a word," said Lucius, ignoring the other two teens.

Draco took a deep breath, scowl in his face, and followed his father upstairs to a private parlor. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and without a word walked out, covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and went back in, running up the stairs. Harry pulled out an extendable ear and they soon found the correct door.

"Dolores is very disappointed in you. For a while, she thought you were a good ally for her, but now she thinks you are...weak."

Draco fumed "maybe you should learn to pick your battles and your allies better, father. Umbridge is a monster. She actually hates children. And yes, I have turned against her. I was going to gather more evidence, but since you barged here unannounced I will let you know that she literally tortures students. She has the most medieval punishment methods and she enjoys it. I have gathered a series of memories from kids as young as first years that had been physically punished by her. I was simply looking for a better ally than you to expose her. We thought about finding a way to release the memories to the Daily Prophet. And you should know better than to side with a ship that is about to sink.

Lucius went paler than usual. He was not expecting that. He thought Umbridge was simply after Dumbledore and once the old man was out he would play kingmaker and maybe make her Headmistress of Hogwarts. But this was inconceivable. He would be better off turning whistleblower and warning the school governors about her before the children went home for the holidays and told the horror stories to their parents. He composed his face and tried to regain his authority by changing the subject.

"I assume you are simply fucking the mudblood, of course," Lucius said coldly

"Don't use that word in my presence!" Draco shouted, startling his father.

"How dare you raise your voice to me," Lucius shouted back, pulling out his wand.

"Alohamora! Expelliarmus" Hermione and Harry rushed into the parlor and stood in front of Draco, wands pointed at the older wizard

'What is this?" asked Lucius, confused and frankly, a bit scared

"This is my future family," Draco said, walking around them to the front, "and you would not keep me from them."

"What do you mean family?" asked Lucius, sneering

"We are going to commit to each other. All three of us. And you may go ahead and disown me if you want. We don't need you. I don't need you. And your grandchildren won't need you either. I'm sure mother would come around, after all, love is more important to her than politics. So you have to make a choice. For once in your life, you can choose to love me. Really love me. For who I am, not for I can do for your prestige. Or you can go rot in a hole. Your choice."

Lucius growled a laugh

"You are a spoiled brat. You won't survive a week without my vaults."

"Actually, he would," interjected Harry. "Draco is brilliant and will have a career in his own right. And not that he needs a vault, but we are going to commit to each other, so he has my vaults to draw from. After all, I am the heir of House Potter, House Peverell, and House Black. Not to mention that Draco is also a Black."

Lucius was so taken aback that he couldn't retort something smart so he mumbled

"So you two will be carrying around her? Instead of choosing wives of proper status?"

The boys opened their mouths to protest but were silenced by Hermione's booming voice

"Not that is any of your business, Mr. Malfoy, but I am planning on becoming Minister of Magic. And when I do, your own political power would be none. Unless you get with the program.

Harry smirked, walking towards Lucius to return his wand, then the three of them stared him, holding hands. Lucius looked at them, nose up in the air, then he walked out of the parlor without another word. The three teens breathed and hugged. Draco kissed them desperately like they were the air he needed to breathe. They closed the door and took a seat on a couch, the two Gryffindors holding the Slytherin in the middle. This had to have been the toughest moment of his life. After a few minutes, Draco asked

"Are you really planning to run for Minister at some point?"

Hermione laughed

"After that confrontation, fuck yeah, I am."

* * *

Two weeks later, Draco got called to Snape's office out of the blue. Harry and Hermione followed him. They knew Snape wouldn't do anything to hurt his godson, but the older wizard seemed tense. He simply left Draco in his office and left. The Gryffindors sat on the floor outside, wondering what was going on. After about twenty minutes, the door opened and an elegant woman walked out.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Harry and Hermione shrieked at the same time. The beautiful witch looked at them, impassive, gave them both a curt nod and then spoke directly to Hermione

"Miss Granger, may I have a word please."

"Mother! Don't you dare!" growled Draco, while Harry automatically held Hermione's hand

"Draco, manners. I am your mother. And I assure you, I will treat your girlfriend with the utmost respect. But she needs to hear what I have to say," then signaled for Hermione to follow her into the office. The two boys stood outside, nervous. Harry asked

"What was that about?"

Inside the office, Narcissa took a seat and gestured for Hermione to follow, then poured them some tea.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you have made a most unusual choice. You are considering joining yourself with not one, but two wizards. This is not unheard of, but I am assuming that as a Muggleborn you are not aware of your legal rights and responsibilities, should you proceed on this path."

Hermione blushed. She was very serious about her feelings for both boys, but as a Muggleborn, she was unequipped to discuss things like marriage at such a young age. But she lived in the wizarding world now, and she had to obey by its customs and laws.

"Enlighten me, please, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa put down her teacup

"There are provisions under the law for a three-way legal marriage. They were more common in the past when people would die young and a widow or widower and their children would be taken in by a couple. And of course, that left legal room for people who simply wanted to enter a multiple people marriage by choice, as would be the case with you."

Hermione couldn't school her features. The wizarding world seemed so old fashioned that she thought they would be in all kinds of trouble because of their relationship. Turned out, this society was better equipped to handle it that Western Muggles. She gestured for Narcissa to proceed.

"But be aware, Miss Granger, it will not all be fun and games," Hermione blushed at her choice of words, "You will be the matron of not one or two, but four ancient and noble houses. And I want to know if you are up for the challenge."

Hermione squared her shoulders. "What does it imply?"

"You can hold your children's hereditary seats in the Wizengamot until they come of age. Mr. Potter should take at least one seat when he turns seventeen, most likely the one from House Potter. You may choose to hold the seat of House Peverell as his wife and mother of his heir. Draco won't have the Malfoy seat until Lucius has passed, but he could hold the Black seat. I have discussed your situation with Sirius, and he is, of course, supportive, and made a passing comment that between the three of you there should be a way for him to not have to attend the Wizengamot councils. He truly despises the ministry, and his presence causes a lot of raucous there; Lucius has told me that he tells a lot of harsh truths but doesn't follow up with solutions. He would like to see the ministry crumble, and he has a right to feel like that after twelve years in Azkaban, but that is not reasonable behavior. I'm sure he did not consider giving his seat to Draco before because he would be influenced by Lucius, but if you three do marry, Sirius would be assured that my son is acting with his own children's interests in mind.

Hermione felt her hands shake and tried to hide them but Narcissa held them in hers.

"I know this is a lot to process. But marriage is a very complex institution. And a little bird told me that you plan to become a politician and run for office, so your life would be quite the juggling act."

"Mr. Malfoy made fun of me, I suppose," said Hermione, regretting her choice of words immediately. Narcissa was unfazed

"Lucius is a shrewd man. I"m sure his first reaction may have been to snort at the idea of a Muggleborn Minister. But he knows who you are. We prepared Draco all his life to be the best student Hogwarts had seen in a century and yet you waltzed in and took it from him like stealing candy from a baby. By the time my husband got home, he had changed his version of the story, talking about how in a few years he would have four sits of the Wizengamot and a daughter as the minister."

Hermione gaped

"He is so...so,"

"So Lucius. And he will be your father in law. As will be Sirius. So you have your work cut out for you, dear girl. I supposed this is when being a courageous Gryffindor comes in handy."


	8. Chapter 8

A week before the Christmas break the students were at the Great Hall for breakfast when the loud steps of a group of School Governors and Ministry officials led by Lucius Malfoy made all heads turned. Robes rustled menacingly and Dolores Umbridge smiled wide and a horrific giggly noise resonated in her throat. She stood up, ready to watch Dumbledore go down, and with some luck, take McGonagall with him. Her smile faltered when Lucius stood in front of her while two Aurors walked around the table to stand behind her.

"Dolores Umbridge, you are accused of abusing your power and using unethical methods of teaching and punishment on underage witches and wizards. You are hereby removed of your post and delivered to the Ministry for further judgment."

"J-j-judgement?" said the pink toad with a shaky voice

One of the Aurors spoke

"Dolores Umbridge, you are accused of torture of underage children. Surrender your wand and come with us. You will be held in Azkaban to await trial."

The Great Hall exploded in cheers, and it continued until the toad was out of the building. Lucius looked impassive as he walked towards the Slytherin table. He walked the length of the table before he realized that Draco was not sitting there. He walked towards Vincent Crabbe, who had a very loud and giggly blonde with a gold and red tie practically sitting on his lap. Before he could say anything the giggly girl said

"He's sitting there with his friends," and she pointed to the Gryffindor table, where Draco was calmly buttering a crumpet. When their eyes met the boy gave his father a curt nod like this was a normal situation. Hermione got really nervous when Lucius made his way to their table, but Draco simply put down the crumpet, kissed her temple and spoke in her ear.

"Don't let him frazzle you, he is too worried about appearances to make a scene."

She relaxed a bit and squeezed his hand. Harry, who as sitting across from them with his back to Lucius stood up and turned to greet the approaching wizard.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. This is indeed a pleasant surprise," he said, pointing at the door through where the disgusting teacher had been dragged out.

"Mr. Potter," was all he answered before nodding to Hermione, "Miss Granger," and finally turning to his son, "Draco. You are not sitting at your House table."

"Hogwarts is my home," answered the boy, "all tables are my tables, even more so wherever my beloved ones are."

Lucius had no time to retort because a familiar voice called his attention.

"Open up, sweetheart."

He turned his head a bit and saw Pansy Parkinson, the girl he thought would be his son's proper pureblood wife, feeding a piece of toast to some redheaded baboon, obviously a Weasley. The boy took a half bite and waited for his girlfriend to share the rest with him, like savages. The girl kissed him and turned towards the older Malfoy.

"Good morning, Lucius," she said with a smile and a dash of jelly on the side of her mouth.

Lucius nodded to her. Then composed his face and turned back to his son.

"Your mother wants to know if you will spend Christmas at the Manor, Draco."

Draco answered calmly

"We need to split the days. So we will do Christmas Eve at the Grangers, Christmas Morning at House Black, and we will come that evening to the Manor. Then for boxing day, we will go to the Weasley's. Sirius said that we can use Grimmauld Place as our headquarters for the duration of the holiday, but we may spend the night at other houses if the families want us to. So please let Mother know that if she wants us to spend a couple of days at the Manor we will be happy to."

Lucius took a deep breath and nodded, then left without another word.

"Blimey, Malfoy, that was scary to watch," said Ron while chewing a mouthful. Pansy used a finger to close his jaw.

* * *

"You kids have the whole third level to yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I guess that means you would so as you please. Wow. I probably should brush up on my parental skills," Sirius deadpanned, making the three teens laugh.

Remus Lupin facepalmed and chuckled. It felt like the marauders all over again.

"Come on, Sirius. I'm sure the love birds want to get settled."

12 Grimmauld place was a pretty awesome place. About a year after he was proved innocent and released from Azkaban, Sirius found a way to get along with Kreacher, the old, cranky house elf, and from him had learned that the house was actually charmed to fit the tastes and needs of the current Lord Black. He had laughed loudly, amazed to learn that his father really had such gaudy and macabre tastes. He always thought the old man simply had not bothered change the ancient, disgusting decor. So Kreacher performed a few elvish spells around the house and it slowly transformed into a livable place. A few months later he was able to convince Remus to move in, and Dumbledore had arranged for Snape to keep providing him with high-quality Wolfsbane. They had built a home together, for them and for Harry, and now they had opened it to the two people Harry loved.

The three youngsters were soon caught in a game of hide and seek. The third level had three bedrooms that opened to a common room, but the rooms were also magically interconnected, so besides the door to the common room there were also connecting doors, and they could choose to which room they wanted to walk into. And after a few moments of fun, they figured out that they could will the rooms into blending all together, split in two or divide back to three. They took a break when there was only one big room with one big bed. They all flop in it, exhilarated. They felt so happy.

"I want to do it," said Hermione.

"Do What? asked Harry, breathing still loud.

"Go all the way. You know, make love to you two."

A deep silence followed. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats.

"Well don't get so excited, you may hurt yourselves," she growled.

Draco laughed, then a few seconds later the other two joined in. The boys both turned to face the girl they have craved for a long time

"I'm sorry, love. Actually, we're sorry," he said gesturing between himself and Harry, who nodded in agreement. "I think we just froze for a second. This is huge. And at least I am nervous. Nervous and excited."

"Nervous, excited, scared, horny as hell…" Harry quipped, causing some more laughs.

"I am too. All of those things. And I've been torn trying to decide, you know,"

"Who do you want to be the first" Draco finished her sentence. "I think I want to propose an option."

"Do tell," said the other two, excited.

Draco moved to position himself closer to her

"My most urgent fantasy is to be the first one to kiss you down here," he said, brushing his fingers between her legs and making her breath hitch, "so I call dibs on giving you your first oral pleasure and Harry follows up with his cock."

"Amazing plan if ever there was one," said Harry, grinning excitedly, then looked at her "but is your call, Hermione, and you decide if you want it all, half of it, or whatever else. It only works if you are fully satisfied."

She looked at them, silent and thoughtful for a moment. Then she sat up, slid off the bed, her back to the boys, who were now feeling a joint ping of disappointment. That was until she swiftly undid the fly of her jeans and slip them down her legs. Then undid the buttons of her shirt and slowly slid it down, turning to look over her shoulder at two pairs of eyes and two slightly gaping mouths. She gave them a questioning eyebrow and they quickly sat up and clumsily got off their clothes. She unhooked her bra and let it fall on the floor, turned around with her arms covering her breasts and walked back to the bed. She gave a smile while biting her lip, then put her hands on the bed and crawled slowly towards them.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

"Breathtaking"

"Delicious."

"Fucking perfection."

She laid down on the bed and the boys flanked her, kissing in turns, caressing, licking. It was intoxicating and chaotic and yet each of the boys found their place, making her feel intensely desired and deeply loved. Draco made his way down, trailing kisses and soft bites until he reached the soaked panties and slowly pulled them down. She gasped and felt nervous, but Harry's kisses made her surrender to the intense sensation. The first long lick made her arch her back, and Harry took the opportunity to indulge in the offered breasts. The sensation of two mouths pleasuring her was almost too much and yet it felt like she would never have enough. Her ecstasy came hard, pulsating, almost painful, and she may have blacked out for a second. Draco kissed his way up back to her mouth, tasting herself in him, feeling drunk. Then she turned to kiss Harry and shifted slowly until he was on top. She guided him to her entrance and he teased her with his arousal, making her crave.

"Do it, please. Just do it."

He pushed slowly, taking deep breaths, letting her adjust. They looked into each other's eyes until he was all in, Draco tracing delicate patterns with his fingers on their skins, pressing his own hardness on her hip. They rocked slowly to find a delicious rhythm, and soon Harry was not going to be able to hold

"Shit, I can't," he said, eyes tightly closed

"Just let go," she said, "I'm sure Draco would love to come after you."

"Fuck yes," the blonde said, kissing her, then he kissed Harry hard, driving him over the edge. The dark-haired wizard collapsed and the other two peppered kisses on him to let him come back slowly from his high. He then rolled on his back and the blonde took his place

"Are you ok, love?" Draco asked, resting his arousal on her wet slit delicately, but she answered by aligning him to her entrance and pushing her hips up to impale herself on him.

"Holy shit this is amazing," he said and crashed his lips on hers, while she rocked her hips and laced her fingers on his hair. They devoured each other, their pleasure rising quickly

"Fuck Hermione I'm losing it, I…"

"Fuck, I'm coming" she screamed, arching her back to feel more, and he responded with an intense pounding, chasing his own relief and pulsing inside her clenching walls.

When he rolled to her other side he had half a mind to levitate the quilt to cover them all and stretched his arm over the other two. Exhausted and content, they were all asleep in minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boys, I want to go stay with my parents for a couple of days if you don't mind. Alone," said Hermione. The holidays had been pretty great so far, spending so much time with her boys, but she needed some "muggle time" for herself.

"Its ok, princess," said Draco kissing her hand. "Whatever you need."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Who knew she would enjoy being called princess. They kissed and then she turned to Harry.

"Are you leaving me all alone with him?" the dark-haired boy asked mockingly, making the blonde stick out his tongue. Harry pretended to ignore him and kissed their girlfriend deeply until Draco growled, which was, of course, his intention.

After Hermione disappeared through the floo, Harry laced his fingers with Draco's.

"Do you want to go to the manor? Be with your mother?"

Draco smiled

"I have a better idea."

* * *

An owl landed in front of Narcissa, who was about to sit for tea.

_Mother _

_You should be about to have tea. How about instead of sitting alone you join us at House Black? Old Kreacher is over the moon with joy when he heard us mention it. We are ready for you as soon as you want to arrive._

_Draco. _

Narcissa stood up and walked to the floo without hesitation. The elf that has just popped with a tray of tea and pastries looked confused.

"Welcome back, my dear," said Sirius with a satisfied smirk. The feeling that he was borrowing something from Lucius without permission was a delightful game to him.

"Sirius," said Narcissa, composing herself and extending her hand, though her heart was pounding rapidly. It was like the rebellion of her son had sparked something sleeping inside of her. When Sirius kissed the hand, she felt fifteen again. Then she turned to the other figure in the room.

"Hello, Remus," she said softly. 'You look…"

"Better than I have done before, I can assure you that," he said, walking toward her, hands in his pockets. Narcissa extended her fingers and brushed them delicately over the deep scar on his cheek. Her eyes pooled with tears, and she lowered them, something that Draco had never thought possible. He looked at Lupin and saw an immense tenderness in his eyes. The former professor took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. "Nothing to fret about. I am well taken care of, I assure you," he said, looking at Sirius.

Draco and Harry stood there, holding hands, speechless. They reacted when Narcissa turned to greet and hug them. Harry was even more surprised when he found himself caught in a warm maternal embrace and kissed on the forehead. His eyes prickled with tears. It was as if suddenly he had grown a family of his own. Next to him, Draco heard the knut drop. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If they had been free to do as they pleased, his mother might have been part of a three-way relationship: Sirius, Remus, and her.

He could picture it now, their first year at Hogwarts, Narcissa, eager and curious, talking to her favorite cousin and his new friend, asking about Gryffindor and a life outside the walls imposed on her. Then someone would have warned her to stay away from the freak. The sickly kid. The werewolf. They were all ripped apart before they could have become something more.

They had tea, and though conversation flowed smoothly, the youngsters felt like the adults wanted some time to catch up on their own, so the teenagers said goodnight and retired to their room.

They laid in bed side by side, soft fingers caressing each other's skin.

"Knut for your thoughts," asked Harry.

Draco sighed.

"Do you think they would have been like us? Mom and Sirius and Remus? Did you see it?"

Harry smiled

"I saw it. If their circumstances would have been different, it may have been. Maybe it takes two Gryffindors to subdue a Slytherin?"

"Hey!" Draco moved and spanked Harry's arse hard. "This is my mother we are talking about."

"Sorry, love," the chastised boy responded, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. They divested each other of their clothes slowly.

"I think we should put Hermione on a leash and never let her out of our sight," said Draco out of the blue. "It makes me anxious to know she is out there somewhere."

"She is with her parents, you little jealous cat! And she would kill you if she hears you talk like that," quipped Harry

"Fine. No leash. Do you think she would like to be tied up?" said Draco with a malicious wiggle of his eyebrows

Harry laughed and pin him under his weight, hands over his head.

"You first. Incarcerous."

Draco gasped when he felt his wrists firmly tied up.

"No magic outside the school," he said, trying to regain control as he fought the restraints.

"Who would know in this house?" Harry answered, grinning, then leaned in to kiss him. The blonde tried to resist, but soon he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to release you?"

Draco took a second to think, looking at his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes.

"No. I want you to do it like this. Make me yours. I trust you."

Harry's heart swell. He made sure to be very careful and patient, kissing every inch of Draco's skin and taking his time to prepare him.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes," the blonde breathed his answered and gestured for Harry to kiss him. He obliged and covered the pleading lips with his. He guided himself inside the other boy for the first time, swallowing his soft whimpers of pleasure as their bodies became one.

"Give me more, please," Draco whispered. Harry increased his pace until he felt his manhood squeezed tightly and fell over the edge of pleasure. He lowered himself over his boyfriend and undid the ties. Draco held him very close, caressing his back and hair.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."


End file.
